Alex Fortune
Pre-Entropy History None Post -Entropy History Alex Fortune (Born Chea Makara Soun) knew from a young age his purpose in life. He escaped for his crib early on and wandered the village where he was born for minutes before the house he lived in blew up from an attack. Later, after he was adopted by a loving Italian family who changed his name to Alexander Fortunato, he was the kid at school who could always break into things unseen then talk his way out of trouble when he got caught. As he got older, he just got better at it. He also was that kid who believed in legends. He dreamed of finding Excalibur, or the Holy Grail, or the scripts of Season II of Firefly. (He found the later). He believed what he saw in conspiracy theory books and fairy tales even after he researched them. In college, on his way to get an anthropology/electical engineering degree (the later was his parents wish) he got drunk and bet his Intro to Anthro professor that he could find a legendary rifle left behind by a supposed legendary gunman of the old west. This gunman (Buckaroo I) was believed to be a myth with no real history or fact what so ever, though rumors placed him in Arizona like so many other Wild West legends. The professor bet him not only an A in the class but also his car against Fortune leaving school, becoming an electrician, and never bothering him or any other professor ever again. Two weeks later, a battered, bruised, bloody, and muddy Fortunato showed up for class, rifle in hand. He dropped it on the teachers desk and demanded the car keys. When asked how he found it (it was verified in a lab as authentic), he just said "Fortune." He left college that day. He built a name for himself quickly as the finder of lost ancient things... for a price. The more legendary, the more dangerous, the better. He learned what to do with booby traps, both mundane and supernatural and learned how to circumvent alarms. He never worked cheap, and he never brought a partner. He had a knack for finding the clues to artifacts and finding the right buyer should these artifacts get into the right hand. He became known in museums, private collections, but mostly in auction houses. He was entering a glade of power, looking for a mythical flaming pearl of Japanese mythology, he saw that the final altar was enchanted. He had seen it before, or something like it. When the seal was broken incorrectly it would summon a mystical champion to either defend the pearl or bargain with the "priest." He broke the seal expecting golems, dragon fire, or magical heroes like Mr. Mystic or Athame to appear. Instead, Glory appeared in a puff of green smoke. She had no idea why she was there either. (She was chosen because she was a champion and she was a practitioner of wicca, thus a mystical champion.) However, before she could convince the stranger to put the damn stone back where he found it, show her the way out, and give her the directions to the closest airport, the Secret Society of Mu (who had also been looking for the jewel) attacked. The two were forced to team up to deal with the fact that a Secret Society that had fingers in so many governmental, corporate, and occult organizations, getting home was something of an adventure. In the end, while they bicker like an old married couple, they found they made a good team. Glory and Fortune were able to stop the Society from using the pearl in their effort to summon the dragon and save the world. When they parted ways, Glory did not know that Fortune had plunder several other holds during their mad adventure and was walking away with one of the biggest paydays he had ever seen. Rest assured, Glory would not see the last of Alex Fortune. Powers and Abilities Powers Alex Fortune can alter the size of things to shrink them down for storage before re -growing them at will. He does have to have physical contact with the object to affect them. According to him, he can only do this to things that are "magical or super in nature." He has stolen Wondrous Devices from the Institute, ancient rune stones, magic staffs, and sacred objects. (What he doesn't know is that he affects anything touched by "magic" and anything powered by "Xenex.") Until recently, he believed he could only do this to non-living matter. That has changed. All objects he shrinks, he places in his satchel where they remain shrunk. If he falls unconscious, anything outside of the haversack reverts to normal size. Also things return to normal if they are out of his possession after 20 minutes. While not a power, Fortune is unbelievably lucky, agile and dexterous on a level of Olympic gymnasts, and uses these gifts to run from danger. Attacking seems to have the opposite affect. Abilities Alex Fortune is a cunning manipulator, a dexterous thief and pickpocket, as well as an expert of ancient civilizations and legends. He is NOT and archaeologist, as he points out to people. Strength level Alex Fortune has the average strength of a man his size who engages in regular intensive exercise. Weaknesses Fortune is a liar, a thief, a cheat, and greedy. He doesn't like to harm people directly but he has no issue with manipulating people or running from issues. He also cannot pass up a deal. In the end, he is his own worst enemy. Paraphernalia Equipment: Because of his satchel, it is not known exactly what equipement he brings along on missions. However, he has used grappling hooks, cables of wire, fire lighters, lockpicks, compact pick axes, small explosives, and brushes. If he knows about where he is going, he will also pack accordingly. He also has a large tome of what he calls "ancient spells and legends." Sometimes it is accurate. Sometimes it is not. Transportation: None known. Weapons: While he does not normally carry traditional weapons on him, (He feels that deadly weapons draw too much attention when used), he has been known to pull artifacts and strange weapons from his haversack. In the past, this has included magic swords, relics of power, and enchanted firearms from the ghost hands of spectral Nazis. Common Enemies * Secret Society of Mu * the Institute * Golden Triscale * Labrys * Terraq ' ' Common Allies * Glory * Truth and Rumor * Trivia * He is not allowed on any Paramerican ground wihout an armed escort, nor is he allowed on any Quantum Academy campus without direct supervision at all times. Golden Triscale Industry has an "absolutely unsubstantiated" rule - shoot on sight. He will not go near Terraq if he can at all avoid it. He knows what they will to do him there... * People have asked if he and Glory "had a thing." While they work well together, they fight like mad. Though he admits he thought about it. Nothing will ever come of it. * He doesn't work as much as he lets on. Most of his time is spent getting ready for a job and spending the money from the last job. The rest of the time, he spends on beaches. He is a huge fan of Hawaii, particularly Kehena Beach. Likes to surf when he can. * Avid reader. * Keeps safe houses on several continents, partially for getaways, but mostly so he has crash space. * Has worked for "favors" before. He has no problem cashing in favors but has been known to bargain. * Will eat anything made of or including coconut. Has a passion for tiki drinks (which he can make). Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Unaffiliated Category:Metahumans